Addicted To Texting You
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Robin and Zatanna are teens. And as teenagers, theyre allowed to be addicted to texting, BBM, and facebook. I mean, whats so bad about flirting with a girl through texts? Chalant Robtanna RobinxZatanna


**Robins POV**

**Whats up?**

**~Z**

I smirked at the text message as I stopped the silent buzzing of my phone. I placed the Bat-marrang I was previously holding and went up the stairs to my room, proceeding to lounge on my bed after an early workout.

_**Nothing interesting. U?**_

_**~R**_

Her answer was instantaneous.

**Define interesting.**

**~Z**

My smirked widened and I had to fight the urge to laugh, the silent chuckle clawing its way up my throat.

_**Artemis screaming Latin curses at Wally**_

_**~R**_

I had to laugh as I remembered this, leaning further into the oaken headboard of my bed. I looked out the window for a brief few seconds, noting it was only early morning. I imagined M'gann preparing breakfast while Conner stood silently beside her. Wally and Artemis would usually be in the living room fighting out their daily routine whether with words or combat. When it came to Artemis, she used both.

**Lol, yeah**

**she looked like a crazy physcho waving her fist in the air.**

**~Z**

I chuckled again.

**Her choice of weapon was interesting**

**~Z**

She had been threatening to hit Wally with the frying pan and as Wally was being Wally, had a concussion to the head and was sent to the med bay. A bump on his head the size of Texas, courtesy of Artemis.

**_What r u up to now?_**

**_~R_**

* * *

**_Talking to u, duh_**

**_~Z_**

**_Come back to the cave, its boring_**

**_~Z_**

* * *

**Miss me already?**

**~R**

I loved teasing Zatanna. The blush on her face, whether it was from annoyance or flattery, was always so pleasing to see. It contrasted greatly from her fair skin tone, making it all the more prominent. I found it cute and endearing, especially since I was usually the reason behind it in the first place.

* * *

**In your dreams boy wonder**

**~Z**

For some reason, I could feel her smile carry through the phone, I could see her smiling in my head. I wondered fleetingly what was she doing right now before she contacted me, I wondered if she was in her room alone or with Artemis, or (God forbid) with Wally.

* * *

**Exactly**

**~R**

* * *

**Are trying to flirt with me Robin?**

**~Z**

I chuckled, not helping myself. I decided to come clean and straightforward.

* * *

**What if I am?**

**~R**

* * *

**Then its working**

**~Z**

I smirked, I hoped she would say that.

* * *

**Good**

**~R**

**Go out with me**

**~R**

I had wanted to ask her that for a long time now. I wondered whether she would say yes. I was human after all, I got nervous.

* * *

**Is that a question?**

**~Z**

* * *

**Why? would you say yes?**

**~R**

* * *

**Depends**

**~Z**

* * *

**On what exactly?**

**~R**

I realized she liked to tease me too. Our little game kept me on edge, my heartbeat was considerably faster than before.

* * *

**Come to the cave and find out**

**~Z**

I chuckled, and let out a shaky breath I didn't know I had been holding. This girl was something else.

And I loved it.

* * *

**C u there**

**~R**

* * *

I chuckled quietly to myself as I walked to the nearest Zeta Tube, I had already been out the door at her last message.

Upon arriving at the cave, I found Zatanna lounging near the entrance hallway, smiling as she aproached me.

"Something you wanted to ask me?" she said.

I smirked at her playfully.

I bowed down once, taking her hand and going on one knee.

"Would you go out with me?"

Her lips formed a tight line, I could tell she was fighting the urge to smile. Her blush prominent against her fair skin.

"Your cheesy" she said finally. She giggled a little.

I stood up, laughing. I hugged her, my arms wrapped around her waist as her arms did the same to my neck. "You love me for it" I answered

She laughed too.

We stood there, swaying in each others embrace for a little while before I spoke up.

"Is it a yes?"

She laughed again, the sound like bells as it bounced against the empty walls.

"Yes" she whispered against my neck.

I smiled.

* * *

**Zatanna's POV**

I stared at the screen of my phone, re-reading our conversation over and over.

"Was he serious?" I wondered.

Before I could do anything else, the Zeta Tube announced his arrival into the cave, and I couldn't help the spread of the wide smile on my face. I approached him shyly, fidgeting with the sleeves of my white cashmere sweater as he came closer.

"Something you wanted to ask me?" I teased.

He smirked at me playfully, before the smirk slowly melted into a rare smile. I stared at that smile, breath taken away for a moment. He bowed once for effect, taking my hand in his and going down on one knee. I realized that if anyone were watching, the situation would look like he was proposing. That thought alone made me blush, my hand was in his, he felt warm and it felt comfortable.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked.

He sounded confident, but at the same time I knew that wasn't the truth. I saw little signs that he was nervous.

And knowing that, I smiled. Robin seemed more human at that moment than anything else. He wasn't the Boy Wonder, the protegee of Batman, savior of Gotham and the world. He was just Robin. Gone was the cool, collected, nonchalant facade he always put on. He seemed more normal.

I loved that.

I tried not to smile at him, teasing him just a bit more.

"Your cheesy" I said finally with a breathless laugh.

He chuckled as he stood up. He hugged me, his arms wrapped comfortably around my waist as my own did the same to his neck. I placed my head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar smell that always succeeded in sending butterflies to my stomach. We swayed in each others embrace for some time. I closed my eyes, feeling safe and happy.

I rarely felt like that.

"Is it a yes?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

I laughed again, shaking my head playfully at him.

I placed my head back on his shoulder, tightening my hold on him ever so slightly. "Yes" I whispered.

From out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile again


End file.
